La joven del día antes de Navidad
by AquaTenea
Summary: En la noche de Nochebuena Sanji se encuentra con una bella muchacha que necesita ayuda y el, como buen caballero, no puede dejarla tirada. One-shoot. Este fic participa en el Reto Navideño del foro 'Bajo la misma bandera'.


Bien, aquí estoy de nuevo son uno de mis personajes preferidos de One Piece, Sanji. Siempre he tenido ganas de escribir un fic de temática Spiritual, así que espero que os guste el resultado. Creo que no he sido muy original, pero en esta temática esta todo muy visto... Ah, y ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!

Disclaimer: One Piece pertenece a Oda, lo sabeis, lo sé, lo sabemos.

Este fic participa en el Reto Navideño del foro 'Bajo la misma Bandera'.

Era 24 de Diciembre y todos los Mugiwara se encontraban juntos, sentados en la mesa, esperando para saborear la deliciosa comida que Sanji había preparado para ellos. Era un día muy especial, celebraban la Navidad, y por ello todos se habían vestido muy elegantes para la ocasión. Las dos chicas llevaban vestidos, violeta, largo y con tacones blancos el de Robin y rojo, corto, de vuelo y con muchos accesorios el de Nami. Los chicos habían optado por ponerse camisas, e incluso Franky, Usopp y Sanji habían decidido ponerse una corbata a juego. Chopper, que esperaba hambriento, había decidido pintarse de rojo su característica nariz, y varios de sus compañeros le habían puesto unas campanillas en el cuello, lo cual le había parecido denigrante al principio, pero cuando se acostumbró al sonido, le hicieron gracia y decidió no quitárselas. Por último, todos llevaban algún que otro complemento navideño, desde gorros rojos con pompones blancos hasta diademas de renos.

Habían atracado en una pequeña y pacífica isla de invierno, por lo cual nevaba fuera. El sonido del viento entre las ramas y el mar chocando contra la proa del barco era lo único audible, además del barullo que armaba la tripulación gritando, cantando y esperando hambrientos la comida. Sanji salió a fumarse un último pitillo, mientras dejaba cinco minutos mas el pavo en el horno antes de servirlo. Se acercó al borde del barco y fue entonces cuando la vio.

Una sombra, que caminaba entre las blancas calles cubiertas por la nieve, bajo una manta oscura y vieja. La escuchó llorar. Tenía en sus manos un ramo de flores de colores, y tenía pinta de morirse de frío debido al viento y la nieve. De un salto el cocinero bajó del barco y se acercó a aquella mujer.

\- ¿Está bien, señorita? - le preguntó amablemente. - ¿Quiere que la ayude en algo?

\- Estaba buscando la iglesia de este pueblo, pero debido a la tormenta de nieve me he perdido, ¿Podría ayudarme?.

Una bella joven de pelo moreno y tez blanca como la nieve miraba a Sanji rogándole ayuda. Sus ojos azules y llorosos le imploraban amparo, mientras sus labios, violetas por el frío, temblaban al pronunciar cada palabra. Repentinamente, el corazón de Sanji comenzó a palpitar a un ritmo frenético. Aquella bella muchacha estaba en apuros y el, como caballero que era, tenía el deber de ayudarla. Tardaría cinco minutos y volvería a cenar con sus compañeros.

\- ¡Por supuesto que si, dulce señorita! - dijo besándole la mano. - Aunque no conozco este pueblo tengo muy buen sentido de la orientación, y estoy seguro de que entre los dos encontraremos esa iglesia. ¿Cómo se llama?

\- Anabeth, ¿Y usted? - preguntó ella.

\- Me llamo Sanji – respondió de forma automática, aturdido por la dulzura de su voz.

La muchacha comenzó a caminar y Sanji la siguió a ritmo lento. Aquel frío le congelaba las manos, tendría que haber cogido sus guantes. Sin embargo la fina silueta de aquella muchacha embelesaba todos sus sentidos y le hacía caminar de forma casi automática. No necesitaba pensar en nada, el simple hecho de estar junto a ella le hacía sentirse completo. De hecho se había olvidado por completo de su cena de Navidad en el barco.

\- Y dime, Anabeth-san, sino es mucha molestia ¿Qué buscas en la iglesia el día de Navidad?

\- Voy a visitar a un viejo conocido – respondió ella. - Estoy segura de que es por aquí...

Poco a poco Sanji y la joven se adentraban en una espesa niebla que no permitía una visión muy clara. Trataron de permanecer juntos y de encontrar un edificio grande, que sobresaliera sobre los demás. Tras diez minutos caminando lo encontraron, un enorme edificio de piedra con una campana en lo alto. Sin embargo Anabeth no entró por la puerta de la iglesia, sino que se dirigió al cementerio, que estaba justo a su lado. Sanji la siguió, sin hacer ninguna pregunta. Sus bellos ojos habían cautivado al cocinero y le gritaban a lo lejos, ''Sígueme'', sin necesidad de articular palabras.

Al entrar en el cementerio una extraña sensación recorrió el cuerpo del rubio. Se acercó a la mujer y le dijo que quizás no fuera buena idea seguir en aquel lugar por mucho tiempo, pues le daba mala espina. Sin embargo ella insistió en que tan solo sería un momento y cogió a Sanji de la mano para que la siguiera, cosa que hizo sin rechistar y con una sonrisa en la cara debido al contacto de su fina mano con su piel. La mujer se acercó a una tumba. Era grande y bella, y estaba cubierta por la nieve, lo cual le daba un aspecto pulcro y pulido. En la cabecera se podía ver la imagen de un joven rubio de ojos verdes, joven y sonriente. Anabeth dejó en su tumba las flores.

\- ¿Quien era? - preguntó Sanji.

\- El era mi prometido. Murió hace un año en un terrible accidente. Lo echo tanto de menos... - dijo ella mientras comenzaba a llorar.

Sanji la cogió entre sus brazos y le dio un abrazo que cubrió todo su cuerpo. Secó sus lágrimas con sus manos y calmó a la muchacha. Sabía que en esas situaciones un abrazo dice más que mil palabras. Acompañó a Anabeth un rato más en el cementerio y después salieron. Fuera, ella le cogió de las manos, cosa que hizo que Sanji se pusiera visiblemente nervioso.

\- ¿Me acompañarías a mi casa? - preguntó con tiernos ojos. - Con esta nieve no soy capaz de volver yo sola...

Sanji no lo dudó ni un segundo y fue tras ella. A cada paso se enamoraba más de aquella bella mujer. Sus ojos azules y brillantes, su pelo castaño y perfecto, su pequeño cuerpo... Todo en ella gritaba ''¡Te necesito! ¡Ayúdame!'' y el jamás diría que no a la llamada de una damisela. La persiguió durante un buen rato por el pueblo, mientras ella caminaba siempre unos pasos por delante. Ni siquiera podía ya pensar en ninguna otra cosa que no fuera la increíble belleza de aquella mujer. Había cegado todos sus sentidos y actuaba como una marioneta en un escenario, guiado por sus pasos, el sonido de su voz y la visión de su silueta perfecta.

A medida que caminaba, Sanji comenzó a notar como el terreno se volvía mas rocoso y lleno de baches, pero aquello no le preocupó. Podría seguir a Anabeth hasta el final del mundo. Tampoco se preocupó cuando empezó a tropezar, sino que aceleró al ritmo para no perder de vista a la muchacha, que se movía grácilmente en aquel pedregoso paisaje. El frío comenzó a helar sus huesos y comenzó a tiritar, pero siguió adelante con su camino. Entonces fue cuando Anabeth se desvaneció entre la niebla. Sanji comenzó a dar vueltas en su búsqueda, pero era incapaz de encontrar a la mujer que le había robado su corazón.

\- ¡Anabeth! ¿Donde estás? - gritó Sanji.

\- ¡Aquí! ¡Sígueme! - sonó la dulce voz de la muchacha.

Sanji caminó hacia ella, evitando las piedras y subiendo aquel montículo. Volvió a gritar al llegar arriba y su voz se escuchó delante suya.

\- ¡Sanji, sígueme! ¡Ayúdame!

Sanji caminó hacia delante sin poder vislumbrar su sombra, pero siguiendo el sonido de su voz. Entonces fue cuando algo lo sujetó fuertemente por su torso. Dos brazos tiraban de el hacia atrás mientras el luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por seguir hacia adelante. Quería ayudar a Anabeth y para ello tenía que encontrarla. Seguía escuchando su nombre entre la niebla, cada vez más bajo. Cuando logró soltarse de aquellos brazos siguió caminando. Sin embargo, su pie derecho dejó de tocar tierra, y el izquierdo fue detrás, y cayó al vacío. En ese momento fue cuando despertó y observó como una serie de manos le agarraban antes de caer por un acantilado rocoso. Esas manos eran de Robin.

\- ¿En qué estabas pensando? - preguntó ella preocupada mientras tiraba de el hacia arriba.

\- ¿Donde está? - preguntó Sanji – ¡Ha debido de caerse por el acantilado! Tenemos que bajar, Robin - dijo mientras trataba de mirar hacia abajo.

\- ¡Tranquilízate Sanji! ¿De quién estás hablando?

\- De Anabeth. ¿No la has visto? Estaba aquí conmigo.

\- Lo único que he visto ha sido a ti caminando solo hacia el acantilado. Cuando te he llamado no te has inmutado, así que he venido a por ti.

\- ¿Como sabías que estaba aquí?

\- No lo sabía. Estábamos todos muy preocupados porque no volvías al barco, así que salimos a buscarte. Has tenido mucha suerte de que te haya encontrado.

Sanji y Robin volvieron al barco. Los demás aparecieron poco a poco, aliviados por la aparición del cocinero, o enfurecidos porque se hubiera marchado. Cuando Sanji explicó la historia nadie recordaba haber visto a aquella mujer. Robin le repitió cientos de veces que el estaba solo durante todo el camino, pero que estaba tan absorto que no la había escuchado gritar. Se sentaron en la mesa y comenzaron a cenar, sin dejar de reprocharle a Sanji su escapada.

\- ¡Menos mal que has vuelto! - dijo Chopper lloriqueando – ¡Pensábamos que te había pasado algo!

\- ¡Como se te ocurra hacer algo así de nuevo, te juro que te corto el flequillo cuando estés durmiendo! - amenazó Nami.

\- ¿Tu sabes el hambre que teníamos todos? - dijo Luffy que ya se había terminado la mitad del pavo.

\- El cejitas es capaz de dejarnos tirados por la primera fulana que pase – rió Zoro.

La noche de Navidad transcurrió todo lo tranquila que podría ser una fiesta de piratas. Se cantaron canciones navideñas y no tan navideñas; se terminaron varias botellas de sake, vino y algunos barriles de cerveza y todos acabaron durmiendo tirados en el sofá o en el suelo del barco. Sin embargo Sanji no pudo terminar de disfrutar de la fiesta, pues seguía preocupado por Anabeth. Aunque nadie la hubiera visto, el tenía claro que el tiempo que había pasado con ella era real.

A la mañana siguiente, mientras todos dormían, Sanji bajó hasta el cementerio. Allí se acercó a la tumba del joven en busca de pistas y observó que había otra tumba similar a su lado. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula al ver la foto de la joven Anabeth, sonriente y morena, como la había visto el día anterior. Leyó la inscripción bajo su nombre:

 _Anabeth Saramago_

 _22 años_

 _13 de Octubre – 25 de Diciembre_

Entonces apareció a su lado un hombre adulto, vestido con sotana y un collar en forma de cruz. Sanji supuso que era el cura.

\- Buenos días joven – le dijo - ¿Visitando a su amiga?

\- Si, bueno, me sorprendió mucho ver que estaba muerta.

\- Vaya, ¿No lo sabía? Debe ser extranjero, ¿Me equivoco?

\- ¡Tiene toda la razón! ¿Puede contarme lo que le pasó a Anabeth?

\- Es una triste historia. Ella estaba comprometida con Patrick, el hombre que está a su lado en la tumba. Sin embargo el sufrió un horrible accidente doméstico y murió el día de Navidad en su casa. Ella estaba tan enamorada que no pudo imaginarse una vida sin el y se lanzó al mar desde un acantilado. Esto lo sabemos porque dejó una nota de suicidio en su casa, ya que a día de hoy, nadie ha encontrado aún su cuerpo.

\- ¡Vaya! Entonces la tumba está...

\- Si, vacía. La hicimos en su memoria, necesitaba un funeral. Hay quien dice que su alma sigue apareciendo en las noches frías y con el mar revuelto. Paparruchas y cuentos de viejas, en mi opinión.

Tras agradecerle al párroco la información Sanji volvió al barco y se quedó allí hasta que zarparon a la siguiente isla. Pasó la mañana reflexionando acerca de la triste historia de Anabeth. Había visto zombies, fantasmas, hombres con poderes extraordinarios y bellas mujeres con malas intenciones, pero no tenía muy claro en cual de esas categorías encajaba la aparición de Anabeth. Pensó, una vez mas, que su educación y preocupación por las mujeres podría llevarle a un desenlace fatal. A pesar de ello, no iba a cambiar, su honor estaba por encima de todo. Por suerte, tenía unos amigos que se preocupaban por su vida mas que el mismo, y que siempre iban a estar ahí.

Las Navidades son para pasar con la familia, y para el ellos eran su familia. La familia que el había escogido. Podían ser pesados, mentirosos, unos niños y unos inconscientes. Muchas veces incluso sentía que sus chicas no le valoraban lo suficiente. Pero, a pesar del mal humor del marimo, del hambre voraz de su capitán o del innecesario exhibicionismo del cyborg, el los quería. Porque lo habían aceptado como era desde el primer día. Con sus sueños, con sus miedos, con sus debilidades y sus fortalezas. Así que se puso su gorro de Papa Noel y comenzó a preparar la comida de Navidad, que tenía que ser muy especial para agradecer a sus nakamas el regalo de la amistad, ese que le brindaban cada día; pero especialmente el día de Navidad.


End file.
